En los brazos de mi héroe
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Sheva despertó una mañana sin saber cómo llegó a aquel apartamento. Confundida y con una terrible resaca, su mente la lleva a aquella noche de copas que cambió todo en su vida. Porque el licor y los celos jamás deben combinarse. **Regalo para Light of Moon 12**


_Aquí dejo este regalo para mi amiga **Light of Moon 12** por su cumpleaños:_

 _Espero que te guste, aunque sé que tu cumple fue la semana pasada, traté de tenerlo a tiempo pero la esclavitud no me dejaba escribir u.u_

 _Te dejo con esta historia que escribí para ti como mucho cariño ;)_

* * *

 *****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

 ** _"El amor no se mira, se siente, y aún más cuando ella está junto a ti."_**

 ** _Pablo Neruda_**

La luna se ha marchado para dar paso a la mañana. El sol lucha por brillar entre las nubes grises que adornan el cielo, sin conseguirlo. Las gotas de lluvia se estrellan contra el cristal de la ventana con un ruido ensordecedor, obligándome a despertar.

Miro al techo y veo que el ventilador que pende del mismo gira de forma lenta, con un movimiento casi hipnótico. La cabeza me da vueltas y las náuseas golpean mi estómago, sin embargo, no quiero levantarme aún. ¿Dónde estoy?, este no es mi apartamento y tampoco parece la habitación de un hotel, lo sé porque no visten las camas con sábanas de seda oscura y tampoco ponen almohadas de plumas para los huéspedes. Una corriente de aire entró por la ventana entre abierta y me hace temblar hasta los huesos, entonces me doy cuenta que me encuentro desnuda. Diviso mi camiseta de entrenamiento en el suelo alfombrado, mis pantalones sobre un sillón cerca del armario y mis bragas… ¿dónde están mis bragas?... las veo sobre la mesita de noche, las tomó y noto que se encuentran rotas por la cintura.

¿Qué demonios sucedió? Intento incorporarme de la cama, pero un brazo alrededor de mi cintura me impide sentarme. Entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a mi mente como una oleada: los chicos del equipo Alpha, el bar de Ben y el licor que no dejaba de correr por nuestra mesa. Siempre fui una mala bebedora, pero anoche excedí mi cuota regular de alcohol; no sé si fue porque el vodka realmente era bueno o porque Cloe Dorsey, la psicóloga de la base, hizo su aparición triunfal durante el festejo.

Aquella mujer alta, de cabello rubio, curvas de infarto y voz estridente, realmente me sacaba de quicio. En mi revisión psicológica la muy infeliz escribió que necesitaba tomar terapia para superar la muerte de mis padres, que padecía trastorno de ansiedad crónico y depresión. Me recetó unas píldoras antidepresivas y dos más para el insomnio. Me enviaron de descanso un mes y ahora por su culpa, estoy relegada haciendo trabajo de oficina. Tiré los medicamentos por el retrete, la maldije con todas las malas palabras que conocía y continué con mi vida normal.

Hacía seis meses que me transfirieron de Johannesburgo a la sede de la BSAA en Nueva York. No me lo esperaba, como tampoco el reencontrarme con Chris Redfield, ahora como mi superior. Verlo otra vez removió en mí, sentimientos que creí olvidados, sólo bastó con estrechar su mano para darme cuenta de que aquel hombre con cuerpo de dios griego y mirada férrea, aún continuaba metido bajo mi piel como un estigma.

Trato de romper el agarre de aquel brazo, pero sólo consigo que me atraiga más y con mayor fuerza. Suspiro decepcionada, mientras dejo que mi mente me guíe por el mar de recuerdos distorsionados de la noche anterior…

— _Vamos Sheva, es sólo un bar —me dijo Ethan Jones con aquella sonrisa de don Juan que tanto me irritaba._

— _Lo lamento, pero debo terminar de archivar todos estos informes —le dije mientras ordenaba una pila de documentos._

— _No entiendo porque te enviaron a trabajar al archivo. Eres mejor con una pistola en la mano que organizando documentos en este basurero —interrumpió Chris, entrando al archivo._

 _Levanté mi vista y le dediqué una sonrisa. Eran las ocho treinta y el entrenamiento había terminado. Ethan era uno de los nuevos elementos en el equipo Alpha y por los rumores que escuché, parecía que el novato tenía interés en invitarme a salir. No tenía tiempo para citas, debía ganarme mi lugar nuevamente dentro las filas del pelotón. Haría la prueba en unos días, así que después del trabajo, me quedaba a entrenar en las instalaciones de la base._

— _Tal vez no estaría ordenando documentos si ustedes hicieran su papeleo a tiempo —le dije en tono de broma. Sabía que Chris odiaba llenar los informes, así que yo le ayudaba a elaborarlos y él me entrenaba en el campo de tiro para mi prueba._

— _No me has respondido Sheva —soltó Ethan, impaciente—. ¿Vendrás conmigo y los chicos esta noche?_

— _No lo sé… —repuse,_ _dubitativa—. De verdad estoy muy cansada._

 _Ethan soltó un suspiro de decepción y se encogió de hombros. No quería romperle el corazón al chico, me agradaba su compañía, casi todas las mañanas me dejaba un café, una dona de azúcar y una nota, deseándome un feliz día, sin embargo; no me interesaba tener citas en ese momento._

— _¿Usted vendrá, capitán? —inquirió Aaron._

— _No lo creo —Chris se volvió hacia mí y continuó: —Cloe reservó una mesa en Antonio's para esta noche._

 _Cloe… maldita Cloe Dorsey. ¿Por qué Chris tenía que restregarme en la cara que estaba saliendo con la psicóloga de la base? Todo mundo sabía que ellos dos estaban juntos desde hacía un par de meses. Algunas veces los veía juntos en la cafetería durante el almuerzo, derramando amor como si fuese miel —aunque para mí era como lava hirviendo—, aquella escena me enfermaba, así que opté por llevar mi propia comida y encerrarme en el archivo, con las polillas, las cajas de documentos y la vieja radio como única compañía._

 _La imagen de Chris y Cloe cenando juntos como una pareja feliz en Antonio's, fue algo que no pude soportar. De pronto la idea de ir al bar con los chicos se volvió tentadora._

— _Aaron, sabes, cambié de opinión —apagué el ordenador y tomé mi bolso—. Acepto ir contigo al bar._

 _El rostro de Ethan se iluminó y dijo: — ¡Excelente! Los chicos ya se encuentran allá._

 _Ethan fue el primero en salir. Chris me tomó del brazo y dijo: — ¿Estás segura de querer salir con ellos?_

— _Claro —tomé mi chaqueta del perchero—. ¿Por qué no lo haría?_

— _Serás la única mujer que vaya a esa reunión. Los chicos van a festejar el cumpleaños de Erik Bell en el bar de Ben —sentenció visiblemente preocupado._

— _Soy niña grande —afirmé en tono divertido—. Si alguno de ellos quiere pasarse de listo, juro que le romperé las piernas. Además, Ethan viene conmigo._

— _¿Ese chico no es un poco menor para ti? —dijo ligeramente irritado._

— _¿Y qué hay de Cloe?—pregunté con veneno. Comenzó a irritarme el que se metiera en mis asuntos—. Creo que es cinco o nueve años menor que tú._

— _No estamos hablando de Cloe —admitió, molesto._

— _Tampoco de Ethan—lo defendí. No lo dejaría que arruinara mis planes. Quería salir a divertirme y olvidarme por un momento que él estaba saliendo con esa psicóloga de pacotilla_

— _No creo que sea buena idea que salgas con él —repuso Chris en un tono que rayaba en lo paternal._

— _Si es menor que yo, eso lo hace un chico aún más divertido —me acerqué a Chris y susurré a su oído en forma seductora—. A lo mejor pueda que me enseñe cosas que no conozca._

 _Chris se quedó perplejo por mi declaración y yo esbocé una ligera sonrisa de victoria. Si iba a fastidiarme con su papel de amigo preocupado, definitivamente no lo dejaría salirse con la suya._

— _Debo irme. ¿Cierras al salir?—le dije, dejándolo atrás._

 _Crucé la puerta y me dirigí al estacionamiento donde Ethan me esperaba en su motocicleta. Tenía que admitir que el novato lucía como un chico salvaje; se puso una chaqueta de piel con un emblema en la espalda que rezaba "Skull's Club Indiana", un par de tatuajes tribales en sus bien formados brazos, sería una noche divertida, sin duda. Me acerqué a él y éste me entregó un casco el cual me puse enseguida. El cielo se encontraba nublado y la brisa helada corría invisible, moviendo las copas de los árboles a su antojo._

 _Ethan encendió su motocicleta y ésta rugió como si fuese un animal salvaje. Sentí un poco de miedo y me aferré al torso de mi cita. Él se puso en marcha y antes de dejar la base, miré hacia atrás y me encontré con la mirada de desaprobación de Chris sobre nosotros._

— _Diviértete con tu loquera, Chris—murmuré, molesta._

— _¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Ethan._

— _No, no es nada —respondí y nos fuimos de la base._

 _._

 _._

 _El bar de Ben era el sitio que había sido elegido por los miembros de las fuerzas de la BSAA como centro de reuniones. Benjamín Hughes, el dueño del lugar, estaba encantado de que su local estuviese lleno de soldados. Por fuera lucía modesto y un poco descuidado, pero por dentro, era como un museo haciendo un tributo a todos aquellos que dedicaban su vida a servir a su país a la causa del bioterrorismo._

 _Había fotos en las paredes de miembros que sirvieron en Vietnam y en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tenía un panel del cual colgaban medallas ganadas por méritos al valor, en una ocasión le pregunté a Ben cómo hizo para conseguir aquellas preseas y me confesó que algunas de ellas las obtuvo cuando luchó en la Guerra del Golfo como piloto y otras de soldados ebrios que las cambiaron por una botella de licor._

 _Entramos al lugar y ya estaban la mayoría de los chicos en las mesas del fondo. Divisé a Erik Bell luciendo un ridículo sombrero de cumpleaños de cartón y sonriéndole a la sexy camarera como un idiota. Por un momento temí que Chris tuviese razón y que aquella cita fuese una mala idea, no obstante; deseaba pasar un buen rato, hacía mucho que no salía y en mi apartamento no me esperaba nadie, excepto Abdu, mi gato, la única cosa del sexo opuesto con que tenía una relación normal._

 _Ethan me presentó al resto de sus amigos y tomamos asiento. Una chica que lucía una camiseta atada a la altura de sus voluptuosos senos, nos sirvió una jarra de cerveza y una fuente de papas fritas._

— _La pasaremos bien, ya lo verás —me aseguró Ethan con una sonrisa._

— _Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo —le dije acomodándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja._

 _Ethan me tomó de la mano y me miró a los ojos. Quería rechazarlo, no obstante; sus amigos nos miraban atentos. Se había tomado muchas molestias con traerme al bar que pensé que sería descortés de mi parte, portarme grosera con él. Tomé una papa frita y la devoré de un bocado._

— _Muero de hambre —dije, tratando de desviar la atención de sus amigos._

— _En un momento sirven la pizza, Sheva —dijo Jim Bonneti, un chico transferido desde la sede europea._

— _Gracias —repuse, antes de dar un sorbo a mi vaso de cerveza._

 _La conversación comenzó con Carl Mitchell contando una anécdota de su última misión junto al Capitán Burton. Barry Burton era un miembro respetado dentro de las filas, casi tan venerado como Chris o la misma Jill, la cual se encontraba por Asia en una operación de limpieza de un poblado a las afueras de Shanghái. Después Danny Hall, habló de que había sido elegido para integrar el pelotón del Capitán Redfield, lo que hizo que todos lo felicitaran por su logro. De no haber sido por la idiota de Cloe, yo hubiese sido Capitana de mi propio cuerpo de soldados, pero claro, a la señorita Dorsey le pareció que me faltaban un par de tornillos en la cabeza y mi sueño de subir de rango se fue por la borda._

 _Continuaron hablando de sus historias en los cuarteles de la base, mientras yo me bebía mi segundo vaso de cerveza. De pronto Ethan me abrazó por los hombros y me acercó a él en un gesto posesivo. Fingí que no me importaba, sin embargo; comencé a sentirme incómoda. No quería que el chico se hiciera falsas ilusiones conmigo, así que traté de romper su abrazo pero me sujetó con fuerza._

— _¿Me disculpas un momento?, debo ir al tocador —le dije al oído. Fue la única manera que encontré de liberarme de su agarre._

— _Claro —Ethan me soltó y continuó conversando con sus amigos._

 _Crucé el local hasta llegar a los baños. Una vez ahí me miré al espejo y me di cuenta que estaba hecha un desastre; no quedaba rastro del maquillaje que me había puesta en la mañana y mi cabello era una maraña de rizos atado en un moño sencillo. Así que tomé mi bolso y me puse manos a la obra. Pinté mis labios con un toque de brillo labial rosa y delineé mis ojos. Acomodé mi melena y la até con una liga._

 _Quedé satisfecha con el resultado y salí del tocador. Más clientes llegaron al bar, un grupo de universitarios reían de forma ruidosa mientras brindaban por el final del semestre. Ben continuaba sirviendo tragos, me dirigió una sonrisa y continué mi camino. Antes de llegar a donde estaban los chicos, vi que teníamos un nuevo invitado, me detuve en seco y mis ojos se abrieron como platos._

 _¿Qué hacía Chris Redfield sentado en mi mesa?_

 _Me acerqué a ellos y tomé asiento a lado de Ethan. Erik ordenó una jarra de cerveza y dos botellas de vodka. Los chicos se dirigían a él con respeto y le pedían que contara alguna historia de sus primeros días dentro de la BSAA. Chris accedió y comenzó a relatarles como fue empezó la organización a la cual pertenecían. Los jóvenes escuchan atentos como chiquillos embelesados, mientras yo bebo mi tercer vaso de cerveza. Ethan volvió a poner su brazo encima de mis hombros y me atrajo a él sin ninguna pena._

 _De vez en cuando podía sentir la mirada de Chris encima de mí. Algunas veces era inquisidora pero otras… no pude descifrarlas, sobre todo cuando Ethan me soltó de su agarre y comenzó a acariciar mi rodilla. El Capitán Redfield contó acerca de las dificultades que pasaron sus fundadores al comienzo de la BSSA, la gente no los reconocía como una agencia en pro de la lucha contra el bioterrorismo, los calificaron de alborotadores y el gobierno se negaba a darles apoyo económico, por lo que subsistieron con sus propios recursos._

 _Comencé a preguntarme acerca de cómo había sido la cita de Chris con Cloe. ¿Por qué cambiaría sus planes de salir con su novia a un restaurante de cinco estrellas por un bar de mala muerte rodeado de novatos? El hombre siempre era un misterio, nunca hablaba de su vida privada, excepto conmigo; creo que fui la única que se enteró de los motivos que lo llevaron a romper su relación con Jill Valentine y de cómo después de visitar bares por meses y tener aventuras de una noche, logró superar el hecho de que entre ellos no funcionarían jamás como pareja. Tampoco podía entender porque le gustaba tanto el café sin crema y sin azúcar o tenía aquella obsesión por el orden y la limpieza, al punto de reprenderme por no tener mi escritorio ordenado._

 _Chris estaba lleno de secretos… y aquello era lo que más me gustaba de él._

— _¿Sheva, estás bien? —preguntó Ethan, preocupado._

— _Sí, estoy bien —tomé la jarra de cerveza de la mesa y me serví otro vaso._

— _¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente? —inquirió Chris en tono serio._

— _Es sólo cerveza —respondí como si fuese una niña siendo reprendida._

— _Deberías dejar ese vaso, Sheva —dijo Chris en un tono que no deba lugar a discusión—. Mañana tienes trabajo._

— _Es sábado —le dije._

 _Chris apretó los dientes y yo bebí mi cerveza con una sonrisa en los labios. Me di cuenta que era divertido hacerlo enfadar. Me sentía un poco mareada pero no por ello dejé de beber. Un soldado puso una canción en la rockola y las notas de Crazy de Aerosmith sonaron por el lugar. Una pareja se puso de pie y comenzaron a bailar en un área despejada entre la máquina de discos y la mesa de billar que se encontraba desocupada en ese momento. Mi mente empezó a divagar mientras veía a los jóvenes enamorados moverse al ritmo de la música. ¿Cómo sería bailar con alguien a quien amas? En mi pueblo no existían bares como en el que estábamos ni tampoco los chicos te invitaban a salir con ellos. Teníamos que sobrevivir al hambre y a la guerra. No había tiempo para tener una vida normal._

— _Casi no has hablado esta noche, Sheva —dijo Ethan sirviéndose una copa—. Toma, te ayudará a relajarte._

 _La férrea mirada de Chris se posó sobre mí, como ordenándome que no aceptara el trago. Tomé el pequeño vaso de cristal y bebí de golpe el vodka. ¡Dios!, ¡Eso quemaba! Ethan tenía razón, mis músculos comenzaron a relajarse y entonces dije: — ¿De qué quieren hablar?_

— _¿Cuándo te enlistaste en la BSSA? —preguntó Carl._

 _Aquella parte de mi historia aún dolía. Podía recordar el aroma de la pólvora mezclado con la sangre de mis hermanos caídos, así como sus gritos de dolor. Perdí a mis padres cuando apenas era una niña en un accidente en la fábrica donde trabajaban y viví un tiempo con un tío el cual me veía como su boleto de lotería, esperando que Umbrella pagara la indemnización por la muerte de mamá y papá —menudo ingenuo—. Al ver que el dinero no llegó nunca, decidió que no podía alimentarme más y fue entonces que escapé de su casa para probar suerte por mí misma._

 _Fueron días difíciles. Sin comida ni agua, en medio de la sabana, expuesta a todos los peligros. Un grupo guerrillero me salvó y acepté ser parte de su grupo. Mi trabajo ahí fue el de conseguir provisiones —comida, agua y robar municiones a los militares que estaban en la región—. Mi juventud me ayudó mucho con esa labor y durante años fui la responsable también de las labores domésticas dentro de los cuarteles. Mi nueva familia —así solía llamarlos—, fueron quienes me enseñaron a disparar mi primer arma y a defenderme por medio de la fuerza de cualquier amenaza._

 _Un día, un hombre misterioso me buscó para ayudarlo en una operación como agente infiltrado. Al principio no entendí como una chiquilla de quince años le ayudaría en una misión tan peligrosa. Entonces me dijo:_

—" _Algún día te darás cuenta de que la edad importa bien poco. No es la edad lo que define la vida de una persona, sino las decisiones que toma. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de luchar por algo que no solo te afecta a ti, sino a todo el mundo. ¿De verdad puedes abandonar cuando hay tanto en juego?"_

 _Aquellas palabras se grabaron en mi mente por el resto de mi vida._

 _La misión fue un éxito, capturaron al representante de Umbrella y aquel hombre me ofreció la oportunidad de tener una vida lejos de África, del hambre, la miseria y la desolación que se vivía en mi pueblo._

 _Acepté la oferta y dejé atrás la tragedia para enfocarme en mis estudios, destacando con notas altas. Después de licenciarme, el mismo hombre que me sacó de África, me ofreció unirme a la BSAA con el propósito de ayudar a la gente tal y como hicieron conmigo. Dije que sí de inmediato y desde entonces lucho día a día para que nadie vuelva a vivir el infierno que viví a manos de Umbrella._

— _Hace algún tiempo —respondí de forma divertida._

— _¿Y por qué te uniste a la agencia? —continuó Carl con sus preguntas._

— _Me gusta el uniforme —repuse y bebí otro trago de vodka—. Además de que me dejan dormir con un arma bajo mi almohada y los chicos temen pedirme una cita porque piensan que les romperé el cuello si se portan como unos cretinos conmigo._

 _Los chicos estallaron en risas, todos, excepto Chris, que me miraba de forma seria mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza. A él no podía engañarlo, conocía mi historia mejor que nadie y sabía aquel periodo fue muy difícil para mí._

 _De pronto alguien se acerca a nuestra mesa. Me vuelvo para ver de quien se trata y me llevo una terrible sorpresa. Cloe Dorsey estaba detrás de mí, enfundada en un vestido de coctel negro con un escote muy atrevido —muy diferente a sus atuendos aburridos y elegantes de trabajo—. Sus tacones son tan altos que me pregunto cómo es que puede caminar con ellos y el aroma dulzón de su perfume a rosas comienza causarme nauseas._

— _Hola, chicos, ¿les importa si los acompaño? —inquirió Cloe._

— _Claro —respondió Danny Hall entusiasmado al tiempo que sacaba la silla para que Cloe se sentara junto a Chris._

 _Una punzada de celos me atravesó el pecho y me serví otro trago de vodka. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar mi noche aquella mujer? Cloe tomó del brazo a Chris y éste hizo un gesto de molestia. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? Por un momento pensé que los tortolos estaban peleados, pero tuve que desechar mi teoría cuando ella besó a Chris en los labios._

— _¿Quiere beber algo doctora?—preguntó Carl._

— _Un Martini, por favor —respondió Cloe._

 _Los chicos soltaron una risita burlona y yo oculté mi sonrisa ladina detrás de mí vaso de cerveza._

— _¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Cloe, intrigada._

— _En este bar no sirven cocteles, Cloe —respondió Erick con una sonrisa divertida—. Tendrá que conformarse con cerveza y licor fuerte._

 _Cloe soltó un suspiro de decepción y se sirvió un vaso de cerveza. Los chicos le hicieron preguntas acerca de sus estudios y de su vida personal. Ella les dijo que estudió psicología en Harvard y un Postgrado en psiquiatría en Stanford. Provenía de una familia adinerada, y su trabajo en la BSAA casi le cayó del cielo, ya que su padre era un General de alto rango dentro de la agencia, así que podría decirse que tuvo la vida perfecta._

— _Sheva, no pensé que te gustara visitar estos lugares —soltó Cloe con veneno._

— _Me gusta la cerveza —repuse._

— _Una chica con un grupo de hombres en un bar en una de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad, bebiendo como un camionero —Cloe bebió de su cerveza e hizo una mueca de asco—. No creo que sea muy bien visto._

 _Apreté los dientes y contuve las ganas de romperle la cara. Acababa de llamarme mujerzuela frente a todos. Incluso los chicos se molestaron con Cloe. Tomé otro trago de vodka y las notas de Don't Dream it's over de Crowed House comenzaron a sonar._

— _Sheva, ¿te gustaría bailar? —me invitó Ethan._

— _Claro —respondí con amargura. No me entusiasmaba bailar con Ethan, pero, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por alejarme de aquella mesa con Cloe._

 _Nos pusimos de pie y fuimos hacia la pequeña pista de baile improvisada. Ethan me tomó por la cintura y yo lo abracé por el cuello. A pesar de ser sólo un par de años menor que yo, él era bastante alto y fornido. Me apoyé en su pecho y me volví por un momento hacia nuestra mesa. Cloe no paraba de reír con Carl y Erick, y Chris tenía su vista clavada hacia nosotros. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y vi en sus ojos pequeños destellos de algo parecido a la furia, seguro a él también le molestó el comentario de su novia, pensé. La noche estaba resultando un desastre, debí quedarme en mi apartamento, mirando una mala película en la televisión._

 _De pronto sentí como la mano de Ethan descendió por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi trasero._

— _Ethan ¿Qué haces? —pregunté._

— _¿Acaso no lo ves?, me gustas mucho Sheva —respondió en voz baja._

 _Acercó su rostro y me besó por sorpresa. Intenté dar un paso atrás pero me atrajo más a él. No quería armar un escándalo frente a todos, una vez que Ethan me soltó, volví a la mesa, tomé mi bolso y salí del bar sin despedirme._

 _Caminé por la solitaria acera, sólo unos pasos. El vodka comenzó a hacerme estragos y un mareo fuerte me cogió por sorpresa. Me sostuve de una farola e intenté recuperar la compostura. Sentía que el piso se movía bajo mis pies, no debí beber tanto esa noche, me recriminé, irritada. Traté de caminar pero mis piernas flaquearon y antes de caer al frio pavimento, un par de brazos fuertes me tomaron en el aire._

— _Te advertí que dejaras de beber —me dijo Chris._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —le dije, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿En dónde dejaste a Cloe?_

— _Vamos, te llevaré a casa —Chris me alzó en brazos y me llevó hasta tu jeep, a una calle del bar._

 _Durante todo el trayecto permanecimos en silencio. Chris mantenía la vista fija en el camino, mientras que yo estaba hecha un ovillo en el asiento del copiloto, luchando por controlar mis náuseas._

— _Tu novio no debió dejarte salir sola del bar —espetó Chris furioso._

— _¿Novio? —pregunté sorprendida—. ¿Quién? ¿Ethan?_

— _Sí, Ethan —respondió de mala gana—. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que salías con Jones?_

— _Espera… —me erguí sobre el asiento y continúe: —Entre Ethan y yo no hay nada, sólo somos amigos… o al menos eso pensaba hasta hoy._

 _Chris viró la izquierda y dijo: —Un amigo no te toca el trasero frente a todos y te besa como si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _No podía discutir su punto. Tenía razón, debí escuchar mi instinto y patearle la entrepierna a Ethan cuando me tocó el trasero. Bajé la mirada y me sentí como una chica siendo reprendida por su padre._

— _Cloe tiene razón, me porté como una mujerzuela frente a todos —las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas —. Lo lamento, de verdad. Me siento tan avergonzada._

 _Chris detuvo el jeep de golpe. Asomé la vista a través del parabrisas y me di cuenta de que estábamos frente al complejo de apartamento donde él vivía._

— _Este no es mi hogar —le dije, intrigada—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

— _Ese imbécil no debió tocarte como lo hizo—sentenció Chris, furioso, golpeando el volante con fuerza—. Estuve a punto de romperle la cara._

— _Chris, olvídalo —suspiré —. Ethan me dijo que le gustaba._

— _¿Vas a seguir saliendo con él? —Chris preguntó, visiblemente molesto._

— _No. Ethan es un buen chico pero no estoy interesada en él —le confesé._

— _¿Hay alguien que te interese? —inquirió Chris sin rodeos._

 _Me apoyé en el asiento y cerré los ojos. Tenía dos opciones: mentir y decirle que no me interesaba nadie en ese momento o hablar con la verdad y confesarle que él era de quien estaba enamorada. Respiré profundo y dejé que mi corazón hablara por mí._

— _Si lo hay. Pero él sale con otra mujer._

— _¿Lo conozco? —Chris me cuestionó sin quitarme la mirada de encima._

— _Si —tomé un último respiro y con los nervios a flor de piel, continúe: —Eres tú, Chris._

 _Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de nosotros. Lo único que podía escucharse era el canto de los grillos y el correr de la brisa entre las copas de los árboles. Pensé que confesándole la verdad me sentiría mejor, pero no fue así; tenía el corazón hecho un nudo y las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Sin duda había sido un error, debía salir del coche, correr a mi apartamento y quizá pedir mi traslado a otra ciudad._

 _Intenté abrir la puerta pero ésta estaba trabada. ¡Genial!, cuando pensé que mi noche no podría resultar no podría peor._

— _Sheva… —Chris musitó y me tomó del brazo._

— _Chris, olvida lo que te dije —repuse con un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que luchaba contra los seguros de la puerta._

 _Chris me atrajo hacia él y me besó con urgencia. Incapaz de resistirme, dejé que sus labios exploraran los míos lentamente._

 _Cuando terminó el beso, le dije: — ¿Qué fue eso?_

 _Él me tomó por la cintura, levantó y me obligó a sentarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Esbozo una sonrisa cargada de deseo y dijo: —No sabes cuánto he esperado para tenerte en mis brazos._

 _Aquella declaración me dejó sin palabras. Jamás creí que Chris estuviese interesado en mí._

— _¿Y qué hay de Cloe? —pregunté—. Aún sales con ella._

— _Ya no —respondió jugando con un mechón de mi cabello—. Esta noche terminé con ella._

— _¿Por qué? —inquirí, sorprendida._

— _Porque hizo algo terrible —repuso al tiempo en el que hundía su rostro en mi cuello—. ¿Por qué no vamos arriba?_

— _¿A tu apartamento? —sonreí y solté un leve gemido cuando sus labios tocaron la sensible piel de mi cuello._

— _¿O quieres terminar con esto en mi auto? Para mí eso no es problema —dijo él mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre mi espalda._

— _Está bien, tú ganas —me rendí ante él. Mi cerebro decía que era una mala idea pasar la noche con Chris, pero mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que aceptara su oferta._

 _Salimos del jeep y corrimos hacia el edificio de ladrillo rojo. Chris vivía en el piso seis, subimos escaleras arriba —agradecía a Dios que mi condición física fuese excelente—, una vez que llegamos al apartamento 605, él sacó la llave y abrió la entrada. Cruzamos el umbral, Chris cerró la puerta con el pie y me tomó por los hombros. Me besó con fiereza mientras nos encaminamos a su habitación. En el camino, choqué contra una mesita y derribé varias fotografías, cayendo éstas contra el suelo._

 _Por fin llegamos a su alcoba. Una vez ahí, él se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso. Yo le seguí; despojándome de mi camiseta, me senté sobre la enorme cama que estaba al centro de la habitación y me deslicé hasta quedar recostada._

— _Eres hermosa… —dijo Chris mientras se despojaba de sus pantalones._

 _No sé si fue el licor o mi propia lujuria. Lo que sí sé, es que en aquel momento me sentía embriagada. Cerré mis ojos y noté como Chris me desnudaba lentamente, deslizando mis pantalones sobre mis piernas. Me contempló por un momento y vi su mirada cargada de deseo. Aquello nubló mi juicio y agradecí el haber tomado la decisión correcta al subir a su apartamento._

 _Lo único que iluminaba la habitación eran los tenues rayos de luna que lograban colarse a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca. Chris se tumbó encima de mí y depositó una lluvia de besos desde mi cuello, bajando por mi pecho y mi abdomen, hasta llegar al interior de mis muslos. Nunca antes me habían tocado como él lo estaba haciendo, su lengua me poseyó y desató un ansía que yo desconocía. Aquel hombre sabía muy bien cómo hacerme sentir bien, me aferré con las manos a las sábanas cuando me llevó a la cima, dejándome sin aliento. Mi cuerpo se sentía flotar sobre una nube, suave y ligero._

 _Sin embargo, deseaba más de él. Parecía que él había escuchado mis pensamientos cuando se colocó entre mis piernas, su mirada ardía en deseo y su respiración era pesada._

— _Siempre fuiste tú, Sheva —musitó—. Fui un idiota._

 _Puse una mano en sus labios y dije: —Shhh… Hablas mucho, Capitán._

 _Me besó con dulzura y poco a poco fue adentrándose en mi interior. Solté un grito pero sus ávidos labios sobre los míos lo reprimieron. Se movió despacio al principio, torturándome lentamente en cada una de sus embestidas. Me dejé llevar por mi propio deseo, cada movimiento, cada caricia, me confirmaba que Chris tenía demasiada experiencia en esto, aquello me provocó una punzada de celos; no podía imaginarlo en la cama con otra mujer. Sin darme me cuenta, mi cuerpo cobró vida propia, levantando mis caderas, urgiéndolo para que continuara._

 _Y lo hizo, se sumergió más profundo en mí, tomándome de las caderas y acelerando su ritmo. Aquello era una locura, tuve que aferrarme a las sábanas mientras mi boca no dejaba de emitir pequeños gritos ahogados. Entonces, incapaz de contenerme, me dejé llevar por mi liberación, gritando el nombre de él. Chris me siguió, enterrando su rostro en mi hombro, al tiempo que soltaba una última embestida._

 _La habitación se quedó en silencio. Yo trataba de recuperar el aliento, mientras Chris yacía sobre mí, agotado._

— _Esto fue… increíble —dije con voz cansina._

 _Chris cambió su peso para retirarse y me estrechó en sus brazos._

— _Creo que debimos llevar este comienzo un poco más despacio —dijo él, con una sonrisa seductora._

— _¿Chris Redfield cumpliendo las reglas? —inquirí en tono burlón—. Si te sirve de algo, detesto que me envíen flores y los chocolates me provocan dolor de estómago._

— _Me alegra escucharlo._

 _Solté un sonoro bostezo y me acomodé sobre el pecho de Chris hasta quedarme dormida. No tenía idea de lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, solamente quería deleitarme con la calidez y el abrazo del hombre al que amaba, al menos por esa noche._

 _._

 _._

Ahora estaba todo claro.

Me volví hacia el otro lado de la cama y me encontré con Chris durmiendo plácidamente.

Podía tomar mi ropa, vestirme y salir de ahí sin que él lo notase. Sin embargo, la imagen de él tendido sobre su cama, con la sábana enredada en su cintura y con aquella expresión de paz en su rostro, me hizo imposible dejarlo.

Delinee con mis dedos cada una de las cicatrices que adornaban su pecho. Josh siempre decía que detrás de una herida, existe una historia. Entonces, Chris Redfield era un puñado de relatos de una lucha que parecía que nunca terminaría. Me contó que desde joven ha pertenecido a las fuerzas y dedicó su vida a salvar vidas. Perdió a sus padres cuando era un niño y se hizo cargo de su hermana, cuando apenas él había aprendido a atarse los cordones de los zapatos.

Supongo que la historia detrás del héroe fue lo que hizo que me enamorara del él. No fueron sus medallas ni sus logros, tampoco su físico. Chris era un alma herida, que le fue arrebatada la oportunidad de tener una vida normal; tal y como me sucedió a mí.

— ¿Piensas seguir así toda la mañana? —Chris estiró su brazo, atrayéndome hacia él—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días —lo besé. Amaba la caricia de su barba incipiente en mi rostro.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —dijo él y después deposito pequeños besos sobre mi rostro.

Recordé lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Chris dijo algo sobre Cloe, no me quedaba claro aún porque terminó con ella, por lo que me aventuré a preguntar: —Anoche dijiste algo de que Cloe hizo algo terrible. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Chris frunció el ceño. La psicóloga de quinta debió cabrearlo hasta la médula, pensé.

—Durante la cena me confesó que alteró los resultados de tu prueba psicológica.

— ¡Qué! —chillé, furiosa—. ¡Maldita infeliz!, ¡Lo sabía! ¿Te dijo porque lo hizo?

—Iban a enviarte conmigo a una misión a Corea del Sur. Al parecer Cloe no te quería cerca de mí y se le hizo fácil poner en sus notas que no estabas mentalmente estable como para llevar a cabo el trabajo.

—Sus estúpidos celos me costaron un ascenso —confesé.

— ¿Qué dices? —inquirió Chris, intrigado.

—Iban a ascenderme a Capitán —le dije con amargura—. Era la oportunidad de mi vida y la perdí por culpa de esa mujer.

Chris me abrazó y me deleité con el aroma de su piel desnuda. Quería llorar de furia, arrancarle a Cloe su larga y rubia cabellera para tejerme un suéter con ella.

—Veré que puedo hacer, Sheva —me dijo, intentando consolarme.

—Ya no importa —susurré—. En unos días haré las pruebas y si apruebo, verán con que batallón me asignan.

—Podría pedir que te envíen conmigo. Sabes que tengo influencia con los altos mandos.

—No lo hagas —me acurruqué en su pecho—. Los chicos de la base me odiarán.

— ¿Los chicos o el imbécil de Jones? —me preguntó, irritado.

—No creo que vuelva a hablar con Ethan después de lo de anoche —admití—. Es una pena, me agradaba el chico.

—Yo también puedo llevarte café y donas en la mañanas. No lo necesitas cerca de ti.

— ¿Estás celoso? —le pregunté en tono pícaro poniéndome encima de él.

Chris se puso rojo y yo solté una carcajada.

— ¿A dónde vamos con esto? —Pregunté temerosa por la respuesta—. Es decir, después de lo de anoche, no creo que las cosas continúen igual que antes.

—Es verdad —respondió Chris en tono serio—. Mereces algo bueno, Sheva, alguien que cuide de ti y te que ame por sobre todas las cosas. Después de todo lo que he vivido, espero poder estar a la altura de una mujer como tú.

Por un momento creí que se arrepentiría de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no esperaba que Chris Redfield me declarara de una forma tan honesta que me amaba. Lo besé y él me rodeó con sus brazos.

—Haremos que funcione, lo prometo —susurró en mi oído.

—Te amo —le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me volví hacia la ventana y miré la lluvia a través del cristal. No sabía que nos depararía el futuro, sólo podía estar segura de algo: Chris Redfield siempre cumplía su palabra, así que podía estar tranquila.

* * *

 _Bueno creo que eso es todo._

 _Agradezco a **Polatrixu** quien revisó este fic, a pesar de que el romance no es lo suyo. Gracias Polis por todo. _

_**Light of Moon 12** espero te haya gustado el fic. Traté de hacer un Creva decente, sabiendo que es tu pairing favorito. _

_Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias... Son libres de expresarse_

 _XOXO_

 _Addie Redfield_


End file.
